


I Miss You, Brother.

by whitecanary



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dante's death, Gen, dear evan hansen - Freeform, emo!cisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecanary/pseuds/whitecanary
Summary: Cisco learns about Dante's death and has mixed feelings- also some minor Gypsco!!





	I Miss You, Brother.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kindof an AU because Cisco is dating Gypsy which he obviously wasn't when Dante died, but, hey, let me dream :) Also I know Gypsy's real name is Cynthia but I don't like calling her that (Gypsy just sounds so much cooler anyway) so just go with it XD  
> One last thing- Cisco's reaction is based off of the song "Requiem" from the musical Dear Evan Hansen, and the italicized stanzas are (beside one lyric which I changed) from that song.

Cisco lies on his couch, a bag of Doritos open beside him. He shakes his head and looks into the nearly-empty bag of chips.  _ Wow,  _ he thinks.  _ I’m such a lame boyfriend. What would Gypsy think of this? _ He and Gypsy had had dinner plans, but she cancelled. Her best friend from high school just came to town and wanted to meet up.

Cisco reaches for the remote and turns off the TV. After four episodes, he decided he'd better get off the couch and do something besides watch Netflix. He sits up and sees lights flashing outside his window. He walks over to the window and sees an ambulance at the end of the street. He wonders briefly what happened, but doesn't give it much thought.

Out of habit, he walks over to the refrigerator. As soon as he opens the freezer and sees two pints of vanilla ice cream, he grins. He used to fly through the ice cream, at  _ least  _ two pints per week. But lately, he hasn’t been eating as much.  _ I’ve got a girl, and I’m a superhero with awesome superpowers, _ he thinks. This is his dream! Best possible scenario. Yet, something feels off. He can’t explain it, but he feels like a dark pit is growing in his stomach. Of course, his first thought was hunger, but this feels different- like a storm brewing in the distance. He sits on a stool by the kitchen counter and puts his head in his hands.  _ I probably just want to see Gypsy, _ he decides.  _ I’m too desperate. _

He stands up and grabs his phone from the couch. It’s still early, but Cisco feels tired and ready to sleep. As he walks to his bedroom, he checks his phone. He frowns in confusion- it shows a missed call from his brother, Dante. He and Dante hadn’t talked in months.  _ Why would he call me like this, out of the blue?  _ He unlocks his phone and checks for a voicemail message. Before he can see whether he has any or not, his phone starts vibrating and an incoming call from Central City Hospital pops up. Even more confused, he picks up.

“Hello?” he answers.

“Francisco Ramon?” a woman’s voice asks.

“Yeah, that’s me. Why are you calling?”

The woman hesitates for a moment. “Your brother Dante was in a car accident. He has critical injuries, and is about to come out of surgery. We already called his parents, but Dante specifically asked for you right before he went into surgery.”

Cisco freezes momentarily from shock. He can’t figure out if he’s more shocked that Dante was just in a car accident and has “critical injuries” or that he wants to talk after months of no communication.

“What kind of critical injuries does he have? Will he be okay?” Cisco asks the woman.

“I’m afraid I don’t know, hon. I’m just making the call.”

Cisco closes his eyes and squeezes the bridge of his nose. “Alright, ok. Thanks. You can tell him I’m on my way.” He hangs up and puts his phone in his pocket. He slides on some sneakers, pulls on a jacket, and locks the door to his apartment. He holds out his fist and creates a portal to the hospital.

*_*_*_*_*

The white walls and clean smell of the hospital greet Cisco as he walks through the front doors. The receptionist points him to where Dante should be, and he heads up to the second floor. Millions of thoughts are flying through Cisco’s head as he walks quickly up the stairs.  _ Why would Dante want to talk to me? _ He and Dante hadn’t been on the best of terms when they talked last. They had come to a mutual agreement that they’re fine without each other, and neither had tried to reach out until today.

When Cisco reaches the door to the second floor, he takes a deep breath and pulls open the door. He walks right into the waiting room just as a doctor walks out of the second door on the left. The doctor starts to walk away, but Cisco runs up to him and stops him.

“Hey, doctor!” he exclaims, loud enough to get some glares from people waiting. He starts to speak a little quieter. “Would you happen to know where Dante Ramon is? I heard he just came out of surgery after a car accident. I’m his brother, Cisco.”

A flash of emotion that Cisco can’t quite place crosses the doctor’s face. “Yes, Mr. Ramon. I was the surgeon, actually,” he answers. His gaze lowers.

“Great!” Cisco replies. “How’s he doing?”

The doctor winces and looks up at Cisco. “I’m so sorry.” He pauses. “When the car crashed, your brother sustained a variety of broken bones and gashes. His chest received a lot of the impact, breaking most of his ribs.”   
“What are you saying?” Cisco questions.

“Your brother didn’t survive the surgery. I’m so sorry.”

It takes Cisco a moment to process what he just heard. He rubs the back of his neck and shakes his head. “I have to go,” he mumbles to the doctor.

He walks down the steps and out of the hospital.  _ Dante is dead, _ he realizes.  _ My brother is gone. _ Cisco holds out his fist and makes another portal going to his apartment. He lands on his feet and feels a surprising lack of emotion. He sits on the couch slowly. Tears aren’t falling.

Memories start to surface.

Dante showing off on piano.

His mom bragging of when Dante played piano at Carnegie Hall.

Dante’s triple-layer birthday cake reading “Feliz Cumplianos Dante”, while for his birthday Cisco only got a 5-minute phone call from his parents. A day late.

Dante’s condescending looks.

His mom calling Dante “one who is touched by God” while ignoring Cisco.

Dante insulting Star Labs and Cisco’s job. Comparing Cisco to a dog.

_ Cisco, we haven’t been close since we were kids. I don’t think anything’s ever gonna change that. _

Cisco revealing the Flash’s identity to Rogues to save Dante’s life.

Dr. Wells saying how much Cisco loves his brother.

_ We haven’t been close in years, and there’s nothing we can do to change that. _

Cisco takes a deep breath, as one last thought comes to mind.  _ Why am I not crying? _

Instead of sadness and grief, Cisco feels a different emotion boiling throughout his veins. Hatred.

Thinking over all of his memories, he realizes that he doesn’t want to grieve. He doesn’t want to cry, he doesn’t want to be heartbroken. Dante never gave him happiness. Dante was never kind, since he and Cisco were just kids. Thoughts fly through Cisco’s mind like lightning.

 

_ Why should I play this game of pretend? _

_ Remembering through a secondhand sorrow? _

_ Such a great son and wonderful friend _

_ Oh, don’t the tears just pour _

 

_ I could curl up and hide in my room _

_ There in my bed, still sobbing tomorrow _

_ I could give in to all of the gloom _

_ But tell me, tell me what for _

 

_ Why should I have a heavy heart? _

_ Why should I start to break in pieces? _

_ Why should I go and fall apart for you? _

 

_ Why should I pretend to grieve and lie _

_ Saying that I miss you _

_ And that my world has gone dark without your light? _

_ I will sing no requiem tonight. _

 

Cisco shuts his eyes and lets his emotions engulf him. He lies back down on the couch, in the same position he was in just an hour ago: before his hate surfaced, before Dante went through surgery, before his brother  _ died _ .

Suddenly, a bright, red-orange aura surrounds Cisco, and he opens his eyes. Gypsy is standing above him, her face displaying worry, confusion, and surprise. The energy around Cisco turns pale yellow, then disappears.

“Gypsy? Why- where- what are you doing here?” Cisco stutters, shocked by her sudden appearance.

“Something in my gut felt awful...I had to come see you. What happened? Are you alright?” she asks.

Cisco sits up on the couch and gives her room to sit. She sits, looking into Cisco’s eyes and trying to figure out what could have happened before he says anything.

“Dante’s dead,” he says flatly. “Car accident.”

Gypsy’s eyebrows shoot up and her jaw drops. “Cisco, I’m so sorry-”

“Stop,” Cisco says. “I’m not.” He pauses, baffling Gypsy further. “I’m not sorry he died. I was always a good brother to him, a decent human being, and what has he ever done for me? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He’s been awful to me since we were kids. I’m not going to grieve him.”

“Cisco, he was your brother,” she says. Cisco flinches at the word “was”. “Even if you weren’t on the best terms with each other, it’s still family.”

Cisco shakes his head. “He was never my family. Families look out for each other, love each other. We may have been related by blood, but we never chose each other. All he’s ever given me is anger.”

He stands up, and Gypsy looks at him with despair. Cisco continues, “Thanks for coming, Gypsy, but you don’t have to stay. He’s just a stranger to me. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Cisco starts walking toward his bedroom, but Gypsy stands up and grabs his arm, spinning him around to face her.

“Cisco, he just  _ died _ . Have some respect, okay? You’ll never see him again. He’s gone,” she says harshly.

A silence stretches between them and as Cisco lowers his gaze, his anger toward Dante vanishes. “He’s...gone,” Cisco repeats. He starts to break down. Tears finally begin to spill, and soon his cheeks are soaked. Gypsy folds him in her arms and holds him tight.

“I’m sorry, Cisco. I’m so sorry,” she says quietly. Cisco’s tears slow down, and he pulls away from their embrace. His face shows such pain that Gypsy’s heart breaks just looking at him.

Suddenly, Cisco’s phone pings from inside his pocket. He takes a deep breath and wipes away some tears. He pulls out his phone and sees a text message from his mom.

“What is it?” Gypsy asks. “Is it from Barry?”

“No,” Cisco replies, unlocking his phone. “It's from my parents. I’m really not in the mood to read it.” He freezes visibly, staring at something on his phone.

“Cisco? What is it?”

Dante’s voicemail from earlier glows, and everything else goes black. All Cisco can see is the voicemail. Dante’s last words to him before the crash. “Dante left me a message.”

Without any thought, Cisco clicks the play button.

_ Hey, Cisco.  _ Dante’s voice comes out of the speaker loud and clear, and Cisco closes his eyes. Gypsy puts her hand up to her mouth and gasps softly.

_ I know we haven't talked in awhile and didn't exactly leave off on the best terms, but I really wish we could catch up. I know you probably don't want to talk to me and will say you're busy, so I decided to just come to you. I’m almost at your apartment now.  _ Dante pauses. His last words ring out, to be fixed in Cisco’s memory forever.

_ I miss you, brother. _


End file.
